


hug me

by annakyun



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Social Class differences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakyun/pseuds/annakyun
Summary: Jinyoung thinks too much and Jaebum smokes too much. They should probably sit down and talk through their problems, but life isn’t always so simple.





	hug me

**Author's Note:**

> take heed of the tags

The joint was passed between them, Jaebum’s short and stubby fingers brushing Jinyoung’s own long ones. Jinyoung took a long drag, holding the smoke inside his lungs until he felt like he was going to burst.

‘Easy there tiger,’ Jaebum says, chuckling. He thumps on Jinyoung’s back as the boy wheezes from keeping the smoke inside of him for too long. ‘I don’t want a pretty lil’ thing like you dyin’ on me now.’

Jinyoung coughs a few more times before he feels like he can breathe normally again.

‘Give it back, I want another puff.’

Jaebum doesn’t hide his amusement as he complies and slips the joint into Jinyoung’s mouth. His eyes never leave Jinyoung’s as Jinyoung takes another drag, albeit shorter than the last one.

‘You must’ve had a shit week. Seem real stressed,’ Jaebum remarks.

‘Oh yeah?’ Jinyoung replies, ‘What makes you say that, hmm?’

‘I can see it in your shoulders. Real tense. Your whole body is, to be honest.’

Jinyoung side eyes Jaebum as the other boy looks from his head to his toes, then back up again. Jaebum’s head seems to move too quickly for Jinyoung and it hurts his brain, so he looks away before the motion sickness kicks in.

‘What, you think you’re my shrink or something now?’ Jinyoung replies, and his tone has bite in it but he doesn’t care. He’s irritated that Jaebum always tries to nose into his business every time Jinyoung is over.

‘Calm down, Jinyoungie,’ Jaebum soothes, and Jinyoung just thinks that there he goes with that fucking nickname again, ‘I’m just being concerned for my friend.’

Jinyoung scoffs. ‘We aren’t friends, Im Jaebum. You give me weed and I pay you good money for it. That’s all there is to it.’

‘Yet you always stick around every time you come by.’

‘I can’t smoke at home,’ Jinyoung shoots back.

It’s a lie and they both know it.

‘Mm, sure you can’t Jinyoungie.’

Jinyoung wants to tell Jaebum to stop calling him that, but he doesn’t want to fight. He came here to get doped up and breathe easily before he had to go back to his house. So instead of retorting, he lies back on Jaebum’s bed and stares at the ceiling, tracing his eyes along the cobwebs and old residue from glow in the dark stickers that had been long peeled off.

The two of them went way back, before high school. It had been some time in the middle of one of the hottest summers of the decade. Jinyoung was mindlessly wandering down the frozen food section of the supermarket, his mother caught up talking to one of her friends. Even in his cotton t-shirt and shorts he had been sweating so he had decided to browse the ice creams while waiting for his mother to catch up. He’d noticed another boy who looked around his age at the other end of the aisle but payed him no mind.

Chocolate, chocolate and orange, chocolate and vanilla, mint chocolate, strawberry and chocolate, double chocolate. How many flavours of chocolate does one need? Would you look at that, a triple chocolate with extra Oreos.

Jinyoung had been so overwhelmed by the amount of chocolate ice creams that he almost didn’t notice the boy, now a few freezer doors down from him, opening the freezer and taking out an ice cream. It wouldn’t have bothered Jinyoung if it weren’t for the fact that he was slipping it into his pocket.

‘Excuse me,’ Jinyoung called to the boy. He’d frozen in his tracks, ice cream halfway into his pocket and a guilty look on his face.

‘It’s going to melt very quickly if you keep it in there,’ Jinyoung said matter-of-factly. He reached into his own pocket and pulled some change out, pressing the money into the other boys’ hand. ‘Pay for it and eat it quickly.’

‘Why are you giving me your money?’ He mumbled, looking down at the money in his hand with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

‘Stealing is for bad people. I don’t want you to be a bad person.’

‘But you don’t know me.’

Jinyoung shrugged. ‘Doesn’t matter. The world already has too many bad people in it, so I’m doing the world a favour.’

He had then walked away, after grabbing a vanilla ice cream from the freezer for himself. And, yeah, Jinyoung hadn’t expected to run into the boy again on his first day of fifth grade, but hey. The world was a small place after all. During class introductions Jinyoung had learnt his name. Im Jaebum was the first friend he’d made that year.

Like too many school friendships they’d unfortunately grew apart. Jaebum became less invested in school as Jinyoung became too invested, and the two of them had eventually split off into different friend circles. But here they were now, sharing weed and sometimes ranting about whatever was shit in their lives. It was a shame their friendship had been reduced to drugs but Jinyoung supposed it seemed better than being strangers

Suddenly Jinyoung felt so tired. The blunt was almost finished, their third and final one for the evening. Soon he would be calling a taxi back to his home that was more of a living hell for him. Jinyoung didn’t want to go back there. He was content to stay here forever, with his old best friend and the taste of weed on his tongue.

‘You’re right,’ Jinyoung says suddenly. He was unsure whether Jaebum would even remember what they had been conversing about earlier.

But Jaebum laughed softly. ‘Of course I am. I’ve always been able to read you so easily, Jinyoungie.’

‘School is shit. Family is shit. Life is shit.’

‘Life has always been shit,’ Jaebum drawls out. He brushes his thumb over the back of Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung stares at the movement, feeling so fucking content being there. ‘It just took you a while to wake up and realise it.’

Jinyoung doesn’t tell him specifically what’s wrong. He never does. They just lie there, breathing out of sync with each other as Jaebum traces patterns on Jinyoung’s hand.

‘Sometimes I think about running away from it all,’ Jinyoung blurts out. It’s a thought that he has at home when things are bad which seemed to be happening more often lately.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. Just – I don‘t know. Take a train and see where I’d end up.‘

Jaebum sighs. ‘You wouldn’t last a day by yourself, Jinyoung. You know that right?’

It was true. Jinyoung liked to think that he could just take off one day and start a new life somewhere else, but he knew he couldn’t do it by himself.

His eyes flitted over to Jaebum only to find the other boy already looking at him. It was possible that Jaebum hadn’t even taken his eyes off of Jinyoung for the entire evening. Jinyoung supposed he should find that creepy, but it was Jaebum. Every aspect of the guy was intense, so this would be considered normal behaviour for him.

‘Then come with me.’

Jinyoung didn’t mean to say it out loud but his mouth had just blurted the words bouncing around in his mind.

‘You don’t want that,’ Jaebum said, his tone soft. ‘Not with me.’

Jinyoung turned his head to face Jaebum because he was pretty sure that it was the only part of his body he could move at the moment. Fuck, he was so high.

‘What do you mean I wouldn’t?’ Jinyoung grumbled.

‘I mean that you don’t even acknowledge me at school, so why would you want to run away with me?’

It was a good point. Jinyoung always made sure to look away from Jaebum when they passed in the hallways and never spoke to him in lessons even though they shared most of their classes.

‘Why do you do that?’ Jaebum continues, and he sounds hurt. He closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh. ‘Sometimes I miss you.’

Jinyoung doesn’t tell Jaebum that he misses his old friend more than anything. He doesn’t tell him that he wishes things had worked out differently. He doesn’t mention that if they didn’t come from such opposite families it could be different.

‘Don’t miss me.’

‘Easier said than done.’

‘We’re too different,‘ Jinyoung tries to reason with him. Jaebum lets out a disbelieving laugh.

‘I don’t think you believe that any more than I do.’

It was time to leave before things got deeper than they already were. Jinyoung willed his legs to move, and they do, stiffly. He sits up from the bed and his back feels cold without the warm spot he had created on Jaebum’s blanket.

‘Close the door on your way out,’ Jaebum mumbles from the bed, grabbing a cushion to cuddle. ‘Don’t wanna move.’

Jinyoung toes on his sneakers and flips the light switch.

‘See you next week,’ He whispers into the dark room, closing the door before Jaebum could reply.

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/annakyun)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/anakyun)
> 
>  
> 
> [official playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn0cweRF3a2qSMunMrkG2xcXx6JjfnoHJ)


End file.
